


Hungry for More

by LittleEagle



Series: Valentine's Day Cake Challenge [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Nostalgia, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEagle/pseuds/LittleEagle
Summary: Apple PieReminiscence about how a steamy pie can unite two outcasts and lead to a life where hookups are the only stability.





	Hungry for More

 It was rare she woke up with him by her side, usually gone with the first rays of the sun. Content in his tight embrace, she nuzzled into him with a soft purr; her actions making him stir but he was still asleep. Struggling, she managed to turn around; rather difficult with his muscled arm weighing her down. Her fingers brushed along his shoulders and jawline before tangling into chocolate tresses; his eyes slowly fluttering open at the loving touches. Their lips met before either of them could say anything, there was no need for words; the passion not disappearing along the dark of the night.  
 "Stop it. We don't have time today." She pushed at him, blocking the next of his countless kisses with her palm. He complied, peering up at her with a bitter look on his face; out of the few times he could indulge in the delight to stay the morning, this time had to fall on the day of the fair. He knew it meant a lot to her, it was the best occasion to prove she didn't pose any threat; the villagers were distrustful of her after decades, only because of the recent rise of attacks on the roads. The Scoia'tael was giving a good name to the peaceful elves either.  
 "Fine but I get a whole pie for myself." She chuckled softly, locks flying around her head as she shook it in mock disbelief; sometimes it seemed he was only coming for the pies and not the company. Her fingers traced his scars as the smirk faded from his lips; his smile was still the same she fell in love with the first time they met.  
 "Oh, you can get even more if you help." Lately, it was getting harder for witchers to land a job and when there was nothing to take on, he always returned to visit her; helping out around the house for...benefits. She glanced over at him in the middle of dressing, a nostalgic smile curling her lips; their first meeting seemed so long ago but just like yesterday at the same time.  
 He stopped dressing, his brows knitting in confusion when he saw her smile; relaxing when she crossed the room. Her hand rested on his chest, her thumb sliding up and down along an old scar; his hand cupping hers before lifting it for a small kiss. She came to be a kind of stability he never thought to have with the lifestyle he had; yet somehow he found his way back to her every couple years if not more frequent.  
 "I couldn't keep my hands to myself even then~"

 _She walked out to the backyard, for a moment stopping and admiring the man in front of her; her eyes drawn to his shirtless frame and the way the muscles popped with each swing of the axe. Her eyes flicked to the pile, there was already enough chopped for her. He stuck the axe into the trunk, picking up his shirt from the railing of the small terrace; startled by her touch against his back._  
_"Do they hurt?" Her finger traced a longer scar down his back, the gesture oddly comforting. She kept up the caresses, slowly circling around him; covering whatever exposed skin she could -it was scarce to have handsome, shirtless men within reach. Her hand rested against his chest where she assumed his heart was, the beating steady and slow while her beat furiously -even though all she had was a few touches and glances._  
_"No, not anymore." He gently pried off her hand but didn't let go at once; his gaze falling onto their clutched hands before dropping it with a shake of his head. Even if he'd found someone, that wasn't the life he chose; the life he had. He dressed quickly before her touches could continue and lead down a path they weren't drunk enough for. "So, the payment..."_  
_"Oh, right. Follow me." Her hair shifted enough with her sudden turn to reveal the tip of her ear; further confusing him why she was so eager to help. She hurried off to the kitchen, the fresh pie cool enough to slice and serve. She kept a small portion to herself, pushing the rest across the table for him. The silence wasn't as suffocating she expected; thought their gazes never met for more than a split second._  
_"Why? You're an Aen Seidhe." Finished, he leant back in the chair, his eyes searching her face intently. But he only saw the small details that would escape most people but not a trace of reason. She frowned at the name, eyes narrowing in anger before a bitter expression clouded her features._  
_"Half. We aren't as different you think, witcher." She didn't belong to either group; the elves were looking down on her kind -less than to humans but it was still making it difficult to feel happy around them. And humans, they were afraid of everything that wasn't the same as them; elves, dwarves, monsters and even witchers who were protecting them from the latter. If anyone, the man should know the feeling; even if he was young and the looks passed by him now, he would soon experience how bitter and lonely his life could be._  
_"I see. I better be going then." He felt uncomfortable, his education didn't cover emotional support; just how to kill each monster and how to brew the simple potions for his work. Yet, he hesitated to rise; his head was still full of ideas of redeeming the world but what she said held a truth he'll need to accept in the future. His mind elsewhere, he still caught the pouch; peering inside to check the contents - enough Temerian coins to cover a meal and a night._  
_"I doubt nearby inns are more likely to accept your Redenian money than the one here. You'll need them unless...you stay the night~" Her smirk alone was inviting enough, the fingers tracing his jawline just making the decision easier. It was a distraction he needed; it wouldn't even be complicated to leave, she was aware where they stood. He pulled her close, lips meeting in a needy kiss; leaving her breathless and him wanting more._  
_She slipped from his lap, tugging on his arm to follow; their steps carrying them a short distance before he pushed her against a wall; fingers around her neck and waist keeping her still as he claimed her lips, his body pressing into her. She pushed at him, breathless but impatient; her cheeks flushed._  
_"Eskel...bedroom..." The words slipped out between kisses, thoughts and a need for being comprehensible pushed aside. Her arms carefully wrapped around his neck, their lips barely parting for a second as they stumbled along the hall; a mess of tangled limbs and moans. He pulled at her blouse; soon all clothes scattered on the floor as they tumbled onto the bed. She wrestled him onto his back, her lips leaving a fiery trail of kisses between the scars; his hold guiding her ever lower._  
_"Suck." His voice was gruff and demanding, there was something exciting about the command. She didn't give in at once though her plans weren't far from it; watching as he failed to control his body any longer with each lick. She gasped, muffled by him as he thrust upwards; taking long seconds to relax around him. His hand slipped from her hair, lifting her head after a while; half-lidded browns staring back at her. "Come here."_  
_Their lips met again, her mind going blank as his touches covered her skin; reluctantly parting when her hips were pulled forward, forcing her to sit up on his chest. The room spun around her as strong arms lifted her, flipping her around; facing away from the him now. The question stuck in her throat, gripping the sheets to stay upright; the witcher knew how to use his tongue when it wasn't for talking. Her eyes fluttered closed, his warmth the only thing she could focus on._  
_She didn't expect the grip on her hips, the fingers digging into her skin prompting her to bend over; his hands trailing back to her ass. Her lips wrapped around his shaft without further encouragement; his hands squeezing her thighs harder in response. He was harsher than any of her past partners but the new sensation of danger was thrilling; the momentary pain only emphasising the pleasure. What they did was intense, each lick and nip causing her to shudder; but it wasn't enough, she wanted more before it would be late. She shuffled along his body, turning back to him once she straddled his hips; feeling him push up slightly from the bed._  
_"Stay like that." Assuming it only meant the position, she rose slightly; his hands guiding her back down. She waited a little before starting with a slow rhythm, still adjusting to his size; not much of a surprise given his build. The only sounds in the room were their sighs and moans, the bed creaking more each time she moved faster; soon his hands controlling her every move. She had a strange sense of freedom even if she was told what to do; enjoying that she wasn't required to lead and only focus on the pleasure._  
_She caught herself just before she'd tip over, not expecting him to sit up; an arm circling her to keep her upright. His chest was hot against her back, breath fanning against her neck as her hair was swept away; the line of kisses leaving her breathless. She leant back into him as a hand grasped her neck, slamming down to meet his thrusts; his guidance making for perfect timing. Their motions were rough, driven by desire; drawing more sighs from both._  
_"Fuck...fuck me harder..." It was difficult to squeeze out the words between sultry moans and the pressure on her neck; thrilling and far from choking. She couldn't see but felt his lips pull into a smirk against her skin as if he was waiting. His kisses became harsher, more often nipping at her skin as he picked up speed; already bordering what was humanly possible._  
_"Eskel..." She only had time to call his name, her body arching as far from his as his grip let; tensing up with a breath stuck in her throat. Pleasure rippled though her body before falling back against him; her mind in a daze of bliss barely registering how he kept moving and thrusting til he came - their bodies supporting the other. He tilted her head, his hold a lot gentle than seconds before; the kiss renewing her desire rather than soothing her. "Again?"_  
  


 "We got far from that pity pie." But he never quite regretted the choice to stay; only at times when he felt it wasn't enough. He never stayed more than a night; attachment would make his duty harder if there was someone he worried about. Yet he still returned when he had the chance; with payments running low again it was more than a mental relief to have her.  
 "We did. I've had to replace everything that wasn't the bed frame after that night." She chuckled at the memory; the morning after she swore never to let him inside upon finding the mess they made. She had lovers, they made a mess; but it was different with him, those were nothing compared to three rounds or more. Walking was a luxury the following days for the first few years; their desires settled some and their trysts were more refined - if the word was applicable at all.  



End file.
